scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
Local Officers Orientation Project/Course Constable
Duties of the Office The Constable is a deputy to the Seneschal who is the chief safety officer of the group. The Constable is responsible for executing general waivers at events, accepting site fees and turning them over to the Exchequer, running a lost-and-found, promoting public safety at events and working with modern authorities when necessary. The local Constable makes monthly reports at Populace meetings and makes quarterly and annual reports in writing to the Seneschal. Further Reading West Kingdom Law (Article III, Sections 4 and 12); SCA Corporate Policy (Section IV: Waivers-General, and Section VI: Waivers-Procedures) Specific Competencies The Constable must be intimately familiar with SCA waiver policy and keep copies of waiver forms on hand at all events. The Constable must be present at all events or appoint a Constable-in-charge for any event at which he/she cannot be present. When a Constable-in-charge is appointed, the Constable shall be responsible for training them in waiver policy and public safety procedures before the event. The Constable (or Constable-in-charge) is charged with providing general waivers and ensuring that all members and participants have signed the appropriate waivers before entering the event site, as well as accepting site fees and turning them over to the Exchequer (this is commonly referred to as “running Troll”). The Constable should also know procedures for directing members and modern authorities in the event of an on-site emergency. Know who to call in the event of an emergency, and always report directly to the Seneschal as soon as possible. Know whom to report to and make sure you submit your reports on time. Quarterly reports are due the first of March, June, September and December, and annual reports are due by the end of December. Refer to the Kingdom Constable for further guidance in emergency preparedness and waiver policy. Reporting The Constable should make a monthly report to the local populace at each Populace meeting, as well as quarterly and annual reports made in writing to the Seneschal. The quarterly and annual reports should include the office held (local/baronial/etc), legal name, SCA name, mailing address, other contact info., as well as reports of the use of waivers at events and any missing waivers, emergencies or safety incidents during the quarter. When Things Go Wrong In the case of any emergency, including such situations as on-site injuries, fires, typhoons or criminal acts, you are the officer in charge of working with modern authorities and maintaining public safety. You should always have a back-up plan for any situation. Know when to involve modern authorities and how to get in touch with them at a moment's notice. Always involve the Seneschal in the event of an emergency. Remember also that the Seneschal's main task is to keep the local branch running smoothly, so you should always involve the Seneschal if you have conflicts with other members or are having any other problems. Contacts *Battle Rock Seneschal: battlerockseneschal@yahoo.com *West Kingdom Constable: http://www.westkingdom.org/wk_constable.htm *West Kingdom Constabulary Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/wkconstabulary/